The Wolf Pack
The Wolf Pack is the fourth episode of the first season of The Smashers, as well as the fourth episode overall. In this episode, the G-Zero relay racing tournament is being held, and Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal all enter as a team. Wanting in on the action, Wolf tries to form a team consisting of some unlikely allies; Isabelle, Duck Hunt, and Boney. Meanwhile, thinking it was his fault that Luma goes missing, Incineroar tries to look for it before Rosalina finds out. Plot The scene opens up in the foyer, with Yoshi, Fox, Falco, Dillon, and Lucas sitting on the couch watching TV. Dillon is flipping through the channels on the remote before coming across a particular show. TV: And now back to today's episode of Fennekin and Litten: Twin Rangers! Dillon: Well what do you know, a western! Falco: Boring. Gimme that. Falco takes the remote out of Dillon's hands and changes the channel, finding a show he and Fox like. TV: Are you ready for the latest episode of Space Invaders: Warfare!? Fox: There we go, THIS is quality television. Dillon: Seriously? Science fiction? Falco: ...Fiction? Yoshi: OK, gimme that. Yoshi takes the remote from Falco's hand, and changes the channel again. Yoshi: Oh cool, a dinosaur documentary! Falco: Aaaaaand there's the meteor. Lucas: My turn! Lucas takes the remote from Yoshi's hand and changes the channel. Fox: New Donk Street Report? Yoshi: Since when were you into finance? Lucas: You're never too young to prepare for the future! As a commercial plays, Wolf walks by and notices the TV. TV: Calling all racers! The G-Zero Relay tournament is here! Teams of four will race around the world in a relay race, and the first one to cross the finish line will win a grand prize of 1,000,000 Coins! Signups start today and end Friday! Don't miss out! Fox: You thinking what I'm thinking? Falco: You bet I am. It's been awhile since I've taken flight. But who're we gonna get for our other two teammates. Lucas: How about me? Fox: We could get Slippy and Krystal. Falco: That works. We flew through the Lylat System together before, right? Lucas: I'll take that as a no... As Fox and Falco get up from the couch to get Slippy and Krystal, they notice Wolf. Fox: You thinking about joining the G-Zero Relay too? Wolf: Of course I was. Falco: Sorry patchy, we were already getting Slippy and Krystal. We don't have room for one more. Wolf: I wasn't planning on joining your ranks. If I'm entering this race, I'm entering with my own team. Fox: Suit yourself. Guess it'll be like old times, huh? Wolf: ...Sure. As Fox and Falco walk out of the room, Wolf retreats to his dorm room. He takes out his communicator and dials the rest of Star Wolf as chat boxes similar to that of ''Star Fox 64 appear at the bottom of the screen.'' Leon: Ah, Wolf. How goes the Smash tournament? Panther: Those Corneria guys giving you trouble? Wolf: This isn't about that. Anyways, the G-Zero Relay is coming to town, and I need you two to come here so we can participate as Star Wolf. Panther: Sorry Wolf, but I'm booked. Ever since you left for the Smash Tournament, I got myself a job in the Lylat Black Market. Once you're in, you can't get out. But it pays pretty well. Leon: I'm afraid I can't partake in the relay either. Ever since Star Wolf broke up I've been leading a new gang. Wolf: Thanks for the help. Leon: Aren't you living with around 100 other people? Surely you could find someone capable of flying a Wolfen. Wolf: I'm not a fan of the idea... but I don't see any other option. Wolf hangs up his communicator, then uses it to chat with Isabelle, who has ''Animal Crossing-style text boxes at the bottom of the screen.'' Isabelle: Oh, hello Mr. O'Donnell! Wolf: Please... don't call me that. Anyway, I need you to go around the mansion and find me some pilots willing to participate with me in the G-Zero Relay. And make sure they are competent. Isabelle: Can do, Wolfie! I'll start right away! Wolf sighs as he hangs up his communicator. ---- The scene transitions to Incineroaor, sleeping in a cardboard box in his and Rosalina's dorm room. Rosalina opens the door, letting Luma in. Rosalina: Now, I will be gone this week to monitor the G-Zero Relay and make sure nothing bad happens to the racers. Can you take over my fighting position while I'm away? Luma spins happily. Rosalina: Excellent. I'll see you in a few days. Rosalina shuts the door, leaving Luma with Incineroar. Bored, Luma taps the Heel Pokemon's head, stirring it awake. Incineroar looks around and notices Luma, who happily spins around. Annoyed, he swings at it with his hand, and falls back asleep. Upset, Luma hides under his box. Incineroar is stirred awake again and looks around, wondering where Luma went. Noticing the window slightly open, his eyes widen, thinking that he chased it away. He rushes out of the door in search for Luma, Bumping into Lucario in the hallway. Lucario: My aura tells me you are in distress. What happened? Incineroar explains to Lucario what happened with him and Luma. Lucario is able to translate it. Lucario: You chased Luma away? You should be thankful Rosalina is away for the week, that should give you some time to find it before she comes back. Incineroar sighs, ashamed at what he had done. Lucario: If you want, I can assist you in the search. Incineroar grins, and the two head out to begin their search. However, Luma peers out of the door to see them running off, and follows them. ---- Meanwhile, Wolf is standing in a storage room, waiting for Isabelle to bring along his pilots for the relay. Wolf: Where is she? Isabelle should have been here by now. Getting impatient, he walks over to exit the room, but it opens in front of him, with Isabelle standing there and waving. Isabelle: OK Wolfie, I did what you asked! Wolf: Excellent. Bring them in, Isabelle: Alright everyone, come on in! Isabelle enters the room, with Boney and Duck Hunt following her. Wolf gives her a look of confusion. Wolf: Why are THEY here? Isabelle: Well, you said you wanted capable pilots, so I went around the mansion asking everyone. Fox and Falco were already entering the race, Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon was totaled by Piranha Plant, Rosalina was going to monitor the race, Samus wasn't interested, and- Wolf: So what you're saying is... these were the best you could get. Isabelle: Umm... yes. Wolf sighs and pinches the arch of his nose. He then looks at Boney, who is scratching behind his ear, and Duck Hunt, with the dog licking under his leg and the duck looking away in disgust. Wolf: How do you expect me to win the race with these animals. I'm pretty sure the duck isn't even able to reach the pedals! Duck: Thanks. Isabelle: I thought about that, and that's why... I'm volunteering to be a team member. Wolf slaps his face and sighs. Wolf: You? Of all people, why YOU!? Isabelle: What's wrong with me racing with you? Wolf: Well, for starters, you brought me some pretty poor candidates for Star Wolf pilots. And then you have the gall to request being a member yourself? Isabelle: Look, just train us! I promise that we'll be the best pilots we can be! Wolf: How do you expect me to teach you and two puppies to fly Wolfens in one week? Isabelle: Dogs are fast learners, especially in a pack with other dogs. If you can teach us how to fly, then we'll win this relay for sure! I know it! Wolf sighs in defeat. Wolf: Fine. It's not like I have much of a choice now anyway. You will all be temporary Star Wolf members for the relay, but you will need to know how to fly a Wolfen first. We will begin training tonight. Isabelle: Don't worry, we'll all win this together! Right everyone? Boney begins laying on his back, wanting someone to rub his belly, and the Duck Hunt dog decides to take a nap. Duck: I have my doubts...